


Night Sex

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Full English (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Incest, M/M, Missionary Position, Riding, farting while anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Relationships: Edgar Johnson/Dusty Johnson
Kudos: 4





	Night Sex

Dusty spreads his legs open when he asked Ed for help. "Son, I think we may have hit a new low." said Edgar. Edgar pulls his pants down, revealing his cock. Dusty started to suck his own dad off, making him moan. 

Dusty began deepthroating him for 60 seconds, Edgar smacks his bum. As Dusty sucked him off to lubricate his penis with his saliva, Dusty lays back on his bed and spread his legs. Edgar closes and locks the door behind and enters himself into Dusty, he began to thrust into him slow and deep.

Dusty began to moan, but in a quiet tone. He wrapped his legs around Edgar, pulling him closer and deeper. Edgar grunts as he thrusts in fast pace, making popping sounds.

Dusty turns around, rotating himself and sticks his butt out like a dog. Edgar gets on the bed and inserts himself again into Dusty in doggystyle.

Edgar spanks his butt, thrusting into him faster and deep all the way in. Dusty puts his face in the pillow to moan out loud, so that no one would hear it.

Dusty farts while being fucked in the ass, their thighs popped together with Edgar thrusting in fast pace.

Edgar pulls out, he licks Dusty's anus before entering again. "You got a fat bum, son." Moaned Edgar, quietly. "Oh yes, dad, I do. Deep in my bum, please." Moaned Dusty, quietly.

Edgar goes in deep, Dusty farts again. Edgar lays back on Dusty's bed, Dusty lowering himself on top of Edgar in reverse cowgirl. Edgar holds Dusty's butt while Dusty started bouncing on him, making wet and popping sounds.

"Your cock feels good, daddy." Moaned Dusty. "You love my cock, son." Moaned Edgar.

Dusty turns to face his dad, inserting Edgar's cock in him for the final time. Edgar grabbed his butt, he thrusts upwards faster and deeper with their thighs clapping together. They tongue kiss, Dusty farts during cowgirl anal sex.

2 minutes later, Edgar thrusts up deeper until he cum inside Dusty. "Oh yeah, daddy... I love it when you cum in my ass, daddy." Moaned Dusty.

Edgar slaps his butt. "I wish we could to go to the hotel to do it again tomorrow." Said Edgar. "Oh yes, I would love that." Said Dusty.


End file.
